Within the scope of a magnetic resonance (MR) method, an object to be examined is irradiated with signals that are generated by a HF generator. The high-frequency MR signals emitted by the object are detected. Both actions take place with the aid of a transmitter-receiver antenna (probe, resonator). The transmitted signals are directed from the HF generator to the transmitter-receiver antenna via a high-frequency interface circuit and the received signals from the transmitter-receiver antenna are directed to the receiver arrangement. Since the power of the transmitted signals sent is very high in comparison to the received MR signals, it is known to provide two trap circuits in the receive path of the interface circuit that strongly curb the transmitted signals in order not to damage the receiver system, as is described in U.S. 6,198,288 B1 for example. The frequency of the transmitted signals depends on the type of nuclei that should be excited.
However, in the case of the interface circuit known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,288 B1, it is problematic that, on the one hand, a multitude of components are required, and on the other, only a narrow frequency range is transmitted through the filter circuit in the receive path.